El Árbol de la Oscuridad
by Kristian765
Summary: Ha pasado poco menos de un año desde que derrotaron a Malommyotismon y el digimundo parece estar en paz, pero mientras todos estan trankilos alguien esta desarrollando un plan para traer la oscuridad al digimundo y tiene ayuda de un viejo enemigo.
1. Están en la Mira

**-**Capítulo 1-

**Están en la Mira**

Ya era de noche, no había una sola nube en el cielo y era una noche mucho más negra de lo usual. El silencio parecía eterno y el frío penetraba hasta los huesos. La luna en lo alto del negro firmamento parecía haber atenuado su brillo nocturno.

La casa estaba casi totalmente vacía y una profunda y pesada atmósfera la rodeaba, a cualquiera se le hubiera hecho difícil respirar en aquel lugar. El único habitante que seguía en aquel inmueble era un joven de unos 15 o 14 años, no más. Estaba sentado en una silla frente a su computadora en uno de los cuartos del segundo piso, probablemente el suyo. En su computadora iban pasando una a una las fotos de diferentes niños de distintos rasgos y distintas edades. Hasta que las fotos se detuvieron en la de un chico moreno de cabello rojo que llevaba unos gogles en su cabeza.

–Así que este es él –dijo el joven frente a la computadora– ¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó, se podría decir a la habitación, pero en realidad se dirigía a un ser oculto.

–Davis Motomiya –dijo una voz que provenía de un pequeño aparato que estaba al costado de la computadora. El joven se acercó al aparato, era un objeto de forma cuadrada, de color un grisáceo muy oscuro casi negro, con una pequeña pantalla pequeña que ocupaba casi todo el tamaño del objeto, ella se mostraba totalmente negra a excepción de un par de, lo que se podría decir que eran, ojos totalmente rojos y muy penetrantes.

–Así que este es el joven que se supone derrotó al gran Malommyotismon. –Solo se escuchó algo como un respiro que al parecer era una respuesta afirmativa –Lo mejor será encargarnos de él después, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. A la hora de la hora será fácil derrotarlo, él porta el digiegg de la amistad, habrá que debilitarlo por ese lado nomás no creo que sea un problema. –Otro respiro se escucho proveniente del aparato. El joven le alejó su mirada y se recostó en la silla. –El pertenece a los 4 nuevos niños elegidos y 2 de los primeros niños elegidos también han estado con ellos. Hay uno, sin embargo, que me intriga, uno de los nuevos. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

–Ken Ichijouyi –respondió la voz

–Ah, ese chico no tiene ni un solo digiegg, sin embargo, tiene un emblema. Eso si que es un problema, se supone que todos los emblemas fueron destruidos. Aparte el de él no es cualquier emblema, es el de la bondad, el bien mismo, debo averiguar bien como es que se creó este emblema antes que se convierta en un problema mas. –Otro respiro se escuchó en la habitación. –habrá que preguntarle a alguna de las bestias sagradas, he evitado durante todo este tiempo entrar al digimundo para no llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas. Habrá que tener cuidado ahora que los ángeles están vigilando. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que su ego y seguridad de haber aniquilado todo el mal, haga que se ciegen.

–Qinglonmon –dijo la voz

–Así será tendré que ir a ver a Qinglonmon. ¿Qué digimon se encuentra vigilando el área de su recinto.

–Megakabuterimon

–En ese caso no será problema. Solo habrá que ponerlo a dormir el tiempo suficiente. Una vez que descifremos bien el significado de aquel emblema podremos empezar la búsqueda de las semillas de la oscuridad. No podemos dejar que nada se interponga en nuestros planes. No puede haber ningún tipo de sorpresa. Y con los antiguos niños elegidos fuera del juego no creo que tengamos ningún inconveniente.

–Niños… Elegidos… –dijo la voz

–Aún no han visto nada del poder de las tinieblas. –un último respiro se escuchó en la habitación.

Con la ayuda de este digivice no será difícil derrotar a los niños elegidos. Ese Davis Motomiya y su digimon están destinados a grandes cosas que no puedo permitir que se cumplan. Pensaba el joven mientras jugaba con aquel aparato del que hace solo un rato se había escuchado la voz de un extraño ser. Aquel que fue la clave para derrotar a Malommyotismon estoy seguro que dará más problemas de los que he previsto. Tambien debo considerar la presencia de todos los niños elegidos del mundo, pero ellos al final me servirán para fortalecer a las semillas de la oscuridad. Pronto tendré el poder que necesito y no habrá quien pueda detenerme. Mi plan es aprueba de todo y mis primeras víctimas serán Ceraphimon y Ophanimon estoy seguro que ambos ángeles me darán todo el poder necesario para poder poner en marcha mi plan. Esa fue la última reflexión del joven.

–Es hora de partir al digimundo, ya no puedo esperar más, aparte estoy seguro que los digimons debes estar durmiendo así que no creo que estén vigilando a esta hora, es el momento prefecto para actuar, sin levantar ninguna sospecha ni llamar mucho la atención ni tendremos que correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos mientras ponemos a dormir a Megakabuterimon.

–No los subestimes

–Por eso mismo, si nos dirigimos ahora evitaremos cualquier tipo de contacto o cercanía con los digimons de los elegidos, claro que de todas maneras actuaré con precaución. Con respecto a Qinglonmon no creo que sea un problema, el no es siquiera conciente de cuantos niños elegidos hay y mucho menos de quienes son. Yo pasare por uno de ellos y estoy seguro que el idiota ni sentirá las presencias malignas que me rodean, siendo tú la principal. Esta es una parte clave en el plan, en el peor de los casos no nos dará la información. Igual ya sabemos donde conseguir las semillas de la oscuridad, lo único que nos falta es comprender la función de aquel emblema del Joven Ichijouji.

–Así es

–Será mejor apresurarnos, sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, en unas horas amanecerá y el sol no puede esperar por nosotros. Y es mucho mas fácil escabullirse en la oscuridad no crees. –El Joven apunto con su digivice a la pantalla de la computadora y fue como si durante un instante toda la luz desapareciera y fuera absorbida por aquel digivice y de pronto una luz cegadora salió de la pantalla de la computadora y para cuando termino aquel destello el Joven había desaparecido. La casa, la calle y la noche entera quedo sumida en el más absoluto silencio.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que por favor me dejen reviews pronto estará el 2do capítulo, se que no se ha dicho ni explicado mucho pero este es solo el principio. Espero sus reviews.


	2. Sueños de Perfección

**-**Capítulo 2-

**Sueños de Perfección**

Davis corría incansable por el corredor de la escuela para llegar a la sala de cómputo. Se había reunido con varios de sus amigos para jugar al fútbol. Numerosas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cara, después de jugar casi toda la tarde era lógico. Se le había hecho tan tarde que no tuvo tiempo ni de cambiarse el uniforme de deportes. Ya era la segunda vez que regresaba corriendo a la sala de cómputo, porque en su apuro había olvidado su digivice la primera vez. La escuela parecía desierta, después de todo era fin de semana.

–¡Davis! Espérame. –Escuchó una voz que lo llamo justo cuando estaba por dar la última vuelta para llegar a la sala de cómputo. Cuando volteó para dirigirle la mirada a quien lo llamaba se alegró de ver que era Tai quien venía corriendo detrás de él.

–Tai –Davis tomó un respiro mientras esperaba que Tai lo alcance– me alegra saber que no volveré a ser el último en llegar al digimundo.

–No, esta vez los 2 seremos últimos –Ambos se rieron.

–Será mejor apurarnos, los otros deben estar furiosos de que todavía no lleguemos.

–Tienes razón ya vamos 45 minutos retrasados. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta demiveemon? –Preguntó Tai que empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el salón de cómputo.

–Se quedó en el digimundo, después de la última vez que fuimos, con todos los demás digimons.

–Ya veo. –respondió Tai justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala de computación. Abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron. Había una computadora encendida con la puerta al digimundo en la pantalla, que seguro fue la que usaron sus demás compañeros.

–Tai, si haces los honores –dijo Davis señalando a la computadora. Tai apuntó con su digivice a la pantalla y una luz los absorbió al mundo digital.

El digimundo era tal cual a Davis siempre le gustaba recordarlo, sin un horrible cielo gris y con todos los digimons libres de todo mal. Aparte ese era verdaderamente un sitio muy hermoso, lleno de misterios y aventuras. Era como viajar a otro país o continente sin tener ningún gasto, y sobre todo mucho más rápido. Un sitio que podía visitar cada vez que se le antojase, a donde el podía escaparse.

Davis y Tai aparecieron cerca al mar. Ahí mismo, años atrás era donde Tai con sus antiguos compañeros habían empezado el camino hacia la casa del anciano Ghenai cuando buscaban como dirigirse al Mundo Real desde el Digimundo, luego que se les escapara Myotismon. Davis y Tai avanzaron hacia la orilla del mar, que se abrió dejando ver las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Ghenai. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa ya tenían cerca de una hora de retraso. Ahí todos los niños elegidos de Japón los esperaban con sus respectivos Digimon. También estaban ahí veemon y agumon.

–¡Hermano!¡Davis!¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! –Dijo Kari mirándolos de manera reprensiva. No era la única mirada que tenían encima, apenas llegaron todos les dirigieron feroces miradas por su tardía llegada. Ambos se disculparon muy formalmente y dieron las debidas justificaciones inventadas para no enfurecer más a sus amigos, que estaban a punto de comérselos vivos.

–Bueno, si ya estamos todos será mejor empezar ¿Para que nos citó Ghenai? –dijo Tai muy animadamente para ver si así dejaban de mirarlos de aquella manera.

–¿Como que ya estamos todos? –preguntó una voz que venía a sus espaldas juntó con el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba.

–¡Mimi!¡Que emoción que por fin hayas llegado! –dijo Sora que fue al encuentro con su amiga que no veía, en realidad no hace mucho tiempo apenas 3 semanas, pero como se frecuentaban mucho a ambas les alegró bastante poder reencontrarse.

Mimi y Sora a pesar de la enorme distancia que las separaba, quedaban en reunirse una vez por semana en el digimundo para charlar y divertirse un rato. Aparte ellas siempre fueron muy buenas amigas y tras un par de veces que se encontraron se volvieron de esas parejas de chicas que son mejores amigas y que juntas se vuelven prácticamente insoportables. Pues de ese tipo eran ellas, afortunadamente para los demás, eran un par perfecto, como Sora era mucho mas tranquila por así decir, se volvía divertido tenerlas a ambas en las reuniones que hacían los niños elegidos para no perder contacto.

Recibir a Mimi emocionó a todos que se acercaron a saludarla y abrazarla ya que para casi todos a excepción de Sora eran ya un par de meses que no la veían. Incluso Ghenai que se encontraba en otro cuarto se asomó por la puerta para dirigirle de lejos un pequeño saludo. Fue un momento muy ameno.

–A nosotros casi nos matan con la mirada por llegar tarde y a ella como si nada la saludan hasta están felices. –le susurro Davis a Tai. Ambos estaban atrás dejando que los demás saluden a Mimi.

–Para venir al digimundo no tiene que hacerse tanto problema, no sé porque la tratan como si hubiera tomado un vuelo hasta Japón –le respondió Tai.

–Se nota que somos importantes.

–Par de idiotas deberían considerar la diferencia de horarios, esto debe ser un gran esfuerzo para la pobre Mimi. –dijo Sora que apareció de la nada entre los dos.

–Bueno creo que tienes razón Sora.

–Por supuesto que la tengo.

–Chicos que alegría verlos después de tanto tiempo –dijo Mimi, a la que ya habían dejado de saludar y abrazar numerosas veces.

–Es verdad cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Ven y dame un abrazo –dijo Tai quien abrió los brazos haciendo señas para que se acercara y lo abrazara. Luego de abrazarlo se acercó a Davis y lo abrazó también.

–Bueno creo que vamos a necesitar más de estos asuntos importantes, a ver si así nos reunimos más seguido –comentó Matt.

–Es verdad ha pasado mucho desde que todos nos reuníamos en un solo sitio –comentó TK.

–Bueno Ghenai tendrá que llamarnos mas seguido creo. ¿Y Cuál es ese asunto tan importante para el que se nos reunió? –preguntó Mimi.

–Ghenai, no se que estará haciendo, pero dijo que apenas estemos todos reunidos nos diría. –le respondió Izzy.

–Bueno que se demore lo que quiera para que podamos conversar. –dijo Mimi.

–Lo tendrán que hacer después niños elegidos –interrumpió Ghenai– Por que no pasan al otro cuarto a sentarse, yo ya encontré lo que buscaba.

Los niños elegidos se dieron cuenta de que la casa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vieron, pero también se fijaron que había un cuarto, casi al final de la casa, del que no se habían percatado.. Pasaron a un enorme cuarto que tenía una inmensa mesa ovalada Habían silla exactas para todos e incluso unos altos bancos para que los digimons se sentaran también. Todos pasaron a sentarse con su Digimon. Ghenai entró último con un rollo de papel muy grande y se sentó de cabecera en la Mesa.

–Niños elegidos debo felicitarlos, ya que creo que anteriormente no lo hice. –dijo Ghenai

–Bueno ya es un poco tarde no cree, ya son casi dos meses desde que derrotamos a MalomMyotismon. –dijo Davis.

–Davis no seas imprudente –le reprendió Yolei.

–Bueno el tiene un poco de razón con respecto a eso… –dijo Tai

–¡Hermano!

–¿Qué? Solo digo que es un poco tarde.

–Basta, no creo que sea eso de lo que hemos venido a discutir –dijo Mimi en tono reprensivo.

–Es verdad continúe por favor señor Ghenai –dijo Cody.

–Bueno niños, les pido disculpas por no haberlos felicitado y les pido ayuda una vez más.

–¿Por qué?¿Ha sucedido algo? –preguntó Joe.

–No niños cálmense –profirió Ghenai al ver que todos estaban algo exaltados y comenzaban a discutir entre sí imaginándose que podría ser. –Necesito su ayuda para proteger el digimundo de cualquier clase de mal que pueda surgir en el futuro.

–Sabes muy bien que cuentas con nosotros para eso, después de todo has acudido a nosotros ya varias veces. –dijo Matt

–Niños, déjenme explicarme –Ghenai abrió el inmenso rollo de papel que tenía y les mostró a los niños un mapa del digimundo. –Necesito que sus Digimon vigilen las diferentes áreas del digimundo para asegurar el bienestar de los Digimon y evitar que un mal tan grande como el que fue Myotismon aparezca otra vez. A parte hay muchos Digimon malignos que se han ocultado luego de los sucesos y que les aseguro no tardaran en salir para intentar sumir en la oscuridad al Digimundo.

–Entonces explícanos que tienes en mente Ghenai –dijo el Ken.

–Verán he pensado lo siguiente:

El Muro de Fuego, es la principal puerta de la que puede salir un mal tan poderoso como Myotismon o Apocalymon, por lo tanto ahí debemos tener a nuestros mejores digimon, así que ahí considero deberían estar WarGreymon y WereGarurumon. En el peor de los casos se convertirán en Omnimon y acabaran con cualquiera que se les oponga.

–Me parece perfecto –dijo Tai.

–Si no tengo problema si gabumon y agumon están de acuerdo –dijo Matt.

–Claro que están de acuerdo ¿Si o no agumon?

–Pues claro Tai cuenta conmigo –dijo agumon

–Ya claro que colaboraré –dijo Gabumon

–En ese caso está decidido –terminó Matt

–No he terminado todavía, esa es solo una parte. Déjenme proseguir sin interrumpir por favor.

–Siga por favor señor Ghenai – le respondió Izzy

–También he pensado lo siguiente:

Ankylomon, es un perfecto digimon para que se encargue de proteger las zonas del desierto, donde creo se han refugiado varios digimon del tipo virus. Aquilamon es un digimon perfecto para todos los nevados ya que si no me equivoco es muy resistente al frío. Plesiomon se encargará de los mares y ríos, el mundo acuático estará a su cargo. HerculesKabuterimon se encargará del imperio de las maquinas y la ciudad. Phoenixmon deberá tomar las regiones montañosas y ser la principal vigía del cielo. Stingmon hará un buen trabajo en el valle, por su condición de digimon insecto. ExVeemon tomará bajo su cuidado toda la ciudad del inicio, que es de vital importancia para asegurar a los futuros digimon. Rosemon se hará cargo de toda la isla File, a excepción, obviamente, de la ciudad del inicio. Finalmente Seraphimon se hará cargo del Bosque que es la extensión mas grande del Digimundo y donde creo se ocultan la mayor cantidad de digimon malignos. Para ayudarlo estará ahí también Ophanimon pero en el límite con el Mar, donde se encuentra la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad, que ella estará encargada de cuidar.

­–Tengo una duda sobre tu plan –dijo Kari– ¿Cómo vamos a mantener a los digimon en nivel mega durante todo el tiempo, para que protejan al digimundo? Y no todos han logrado alcanzar el nivel mega.

–Muy buena pregunta Kari, –respondió Ghenai– verás por el momento sus digimon necesitaran la ayuda de sus digivice para poder alcanzar, el máximo nivel posible –dijo mirando hacia los nuevos niños elegidos, que obviamente no habían sido capaces de alcanzar tal nivel de digievolución. –Pero les aseguró que incluso aquellos que no lo han alcanzado lo obtendrán tarde o temprano.

–¿Y como se mantendrán en el nivel mega?¿Tendremos que venir constantemente a hacerlos digievolucionar? –preguntó Matt.

–No niños elegidos, si fuera así mi plan sería totalmente inútil. Escuchen, una vez que los hagan digievolucionar, ellos no tienen por que realizar ningún esfuerzo por el momento. Ellos seguirán en el nivel mega mientras no gasten sus todas energías, y poco a poco con el tiempo se irán acostumbrando a mantenerse a ese nivel sin correr el riesgo de regresar a la fase de entrenamiento. No tardarán nada en poder manipular su digievolución sin la necesidad de los digivices.

–En ese caso, creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que cuentes con nosotros para todo los que se necesite para mantener al Digimundo tal como está. –dijo Tai.

Ghenai solo sonrió con el comentario y todos gritaron al unísono "Cuenta con nosotros." Todos salieron de la casa a la costa para comenzar con el plan. Los digivices se alzaron y el sitio se lleno de luz. Los digimons evolucionaron hasta el máximo nivel que podían. Todos los digimon de los antiguos niños elegidos alcanzaron el nivel Mega sin problemas, siendo para algunos la primera vez que lo lograban. Con respecto a los cuatro nuevos niños elegidos, ellos solo pudieron alcanzar el nivel de campeón, pero era todo lo que Ghenai necesitaba ya que todo era realmente sólo una medida de prevención. Siendo ellos los digimon elegidos para traer paz al digimundo, atravesarían cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

–¿El digimundo es realmente un lugar perfecto no crees Kari? –le preguntó Davis a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa, de las que lo caracterizaban.

–Al paso que vamos pronto lo será.

–Es verdad, y nosotros estaremos aquí para asegurarnos que así sea. –respondió con otra enorme sonrisa.

Las risas acompañaron lo que duró aquella reunión de las que hace tiempo no se daban. Fue un momento realmente de fotografía, uno para recordarlo por siempre y que no solo quede en el pasado sino que constantemente se vuelva parte del presente. Después de esta reunión tomó mucho tiempo más para que todos los niños elegidos decidan reunirse otra vez. Aunque todos lo frecuentaron mucho más que antes, no lo hicieron todos juntos, casi siempre estaban divididos en grupos o se separaban al llegar, pues iban a visitar a sus digimon en las diferentes zonas que le fueron asignadas.Sin embargo, Sora y Mimi nunca dejaron de reunirse siquiera un fin de semana luego de aquella reunión.

Así el digimundo entre risas, abrazos y recuerdos empezó una nueva era, encaminada por sus salvadores para convertirlo en la Utopía. Pero esta alegría no duraría mucho, serían solo meses los que este mundo perfecto se mantendría de tal manera. Había todavía un largo camino para lograr alcanzar la perfección soñada.

* * *

Este fue el segundo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier duda háganmela saber y yo sabré responderles o sino les aseguró que lo sabrán conforme se desarrolle la historia. Déjenme reviews por favor se los agradeceré mucho. 


	3. El Inicio de un Plan

-Capítulo 3-

**El Inicio de un Plan**

La cuidad de las máquinas siempre se había caracterizado por su silencio durante la noche. Una vez que se había ocultado el sol todas las máquinas se apagaban y dejaban de trabajar. Esa noche no había sido la excepción, en una de las calles mas desiertas de la ciudad, donde se hallaba un de las entradas al digimundo, la noche había hecho de las suyas y la única luz que existía, era la de un pequeño farol que alumbraba débilmente. El único ruido que había era el del viento que susurraba entre los muros de la ciudad.

La pequeña computadora que era la puerta que unía a ambos mundos estaba apoyada detrás del farol que alumbraba la desierta calle. Una pequeña luz en la parte superior de la pantalla empezó a titilar. Una sombra amorfa surgió de la pantalla y envolvió a la pequeña computadora en una esfera de oscuridad. Después de esto una nueva forma surgió de la esfera. Otra sombra esta vez con forma humana se situaba en medio de la calle. La extraña figura miró hacia todos lados, pendiente de cualquier forma de vida y luego abandonó la oscuridad que lo cubría para dejarse ver como un joven de tan solo 16 años. De piel trigueña, ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros, miró hacía los lados, luego levantó una de sus manos y la giró hasta cerrarla en un puño, instantáneamente la luz del farol en esa calle quedo tapada por una esfera de oscuridad idéntica a la que rodeaba a la computadora. Ahora cualquiera que anduviera por esa calle no podría ver ni la palma de su mano. La única luz que quedaba era una muy tenue que provenía de un farol en una de las esquinas donde terminaba esa calle. El joven ahora oculto entre las sombras levantó su otra mano y repitió el mismo proceso de hace un momento y la luz del farol se extinguió entre las sombras. En medio de la calle había una entrada hacía las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Se escuchó el sonido del metal girando en el suelo y luego contra el piso y la calle nuevamente se alumbró. Las sombras de los faroles desaparecieron y la pequeña escotilla que llevaba a las alcantarillas estaba nuevamente en su sitio. No había ya rastro de que alguna vez, en esa noche, alguien estuvo ahí.

Debajo de la ciudad se encontraba el verdadero imperio de maquinas. Las enormes fábricas eran todas subterráneas pero debido a la hora, todas las maquinas se encontraban fuera de funcionamiento. Era un sitio muy solitario y silencioso, ahí cualquier clase de sonido hubiera hecho un muy fuerte eco, considerando también que todo ahí era de metal. El joven muy consiente de todos estos detalles, apenas cruzó por la escotilla, que ahora se veía era solo parte de un techo para el lugar bajo tierra, se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra que se deslizaba por los muros. Entr el suelo de ese sitio y la superficie no habría menos de 25 metros, sería una fuerte caída.

La sombra se movilizó por las esquinas de las paredes y se dividió dirigiéndose a cada una de las cámaras de seguridad del sitio. Una vez que estuvo al costado de todas las cámaras se introdujo en ellas y cada una hizo corto circuito y dejo de funcionar. Luego de esto las sombras emergieron nuevamente y se reunieron en medio de la habitación hasta dar nuevamente forma al joven. Él miró atentamente hacia todos lados como en busca de algo. Posó su mirada en un pequeño ducto de ventilación y sonrió con malicia. Nuevamente tomo la forma de una sombra y como un espectro se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ducto y desapareció entre las rendijas. Ahí recorrió velozmente a través de aquel laberinto guiado ahora por un extraño y muy leve sonido que hacía eco en el conducto Poco a poco el eco se hizo más fuerte hasta que dejó de serlo. La sombra descendió en el último tramo, ya aquel sonido se oía mucho mejor, era agua que corría por un canal.

La sombra terminó de descender y se escuchó dos pies plantándose en el suelo. Un enorme destello de luz cegadora atravesó el lugar, para cuando el destello terminó el lugar estaba totalmente iluminado sin ningún lugar específico de origen, simplemente lo estaba, en aquel lugar no había una sola sombra.

Esas eran las verdaderas alcantarillas de la ciudad. Había dos estrechos caminos a los extremos y en el medio corría el agua del drenaje. El joven estaba en uno de los caminos mirando hacia donde corría el agua, hasta donde terminaba su vista el canal todavía seguía, así que sería un largo camino.

–Hay que darle un poco de crédito a Ghenai, después de todo este es un excelente escondite para ocultar a una bestia sagrada. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerla oculta de nosotros. –dijo el joven mientras caminaba por el canal.

– ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que es aquí donde se oculta Qinglonmon? –dijo una voz que parecía venir de uno de los bolsillos del chico.

–Qinglonmon es una bestia sagrada que tiene el poder de purificar el agua. Las alcantarillas del imperio de las máquinas son una de las zonas mas profundas del digimundo y también de las más inaccesibles, Qinglonmon era perfecto para este lugar, con su habilidad de purificación.

– ¿Y esperas que yo crea que lo dedujiste solo por eso?

–La verdad es que también recibí algo de ayuda… Los poderes de Mariana son mucho más grandes de los que creímos. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento nos será útil.

–Tu querida amiga tiene mas poder que nosotros, no es seguro utilizarla.

–Es verdad que es más poderosa, pero es solo por el momento, además ella no tiene ninguna clase de poder en el mundo real, yo en cambio, si los tengo.

–Sin embargo, en el digimundo su poder está muy por encima de nosotros.

–Relájate, en el momento todo saldrá como lo planeado.

Siguió caminando por un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que el canal terminó en una especie de cuarto circular. El agua del drenaje caía como una cascada y terminaba empozada varios metros mas abajo. Había varios canales que terminaban en aquel sitio. El agua caía haciendo un fuerte ruido. Donde terminaban las cascadas y se empozaba el agua, esta tomaba una coloración azul, era justo donde se purificaba el agua. Ahí abajo, había todavía 3 canales mas, donde solo por 2 seguía corriendo el agua ya purificada. En el tercer canal se levantaba una enorme reja que bloqueaba la entrada, y por entre las rendijas se veía como el agua estaba empozada, que era totalmente diferente, pues tenía un extraño brillo azul que parecía provenir del fondo del canal.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del chico, que no tardó en convertirse en una sombra para poder cruzar la habitación. La sombra bajó por toda cascada y luego avanzó hasta quedar frente a la reja del canal que estaba al medio. Tomó forma humana otra vez, quedando suspendido en el aire Se metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó su digivice lo levantó y un campo de energía lo rodeó, el joven avanzó hacia la reja, otro campo de energía justo en frente de la entrada se materializó y forzó para que él intruso no pasara. El campo creado por aquel digivice era mucho más fuerte que el que protegía aquel lugar, que sin importar cuanta energía liberaba no pudo detenerlo. Cuando el campo tocó las enormes rejas, estas se empezaron a derretir dando pasó al joven. Una vez que atravesó los obstáculos el chico, dentro del campo, vio como el canal seguía de largo sin fin. Levantó su mano y la giró hasta cerrarla en un puño, y todo hubiera quedado en sombras de no ser por la luz azul que provenía del agua.

Flotando sobre el agua y todavía dentro del campo el intruso avanzaba a increíble velocidad por el canal. Este era mucho más largo que el anterior ya que le tomó un buen rato terminarlo. El túnel acabó en una enorme habitación circular donde había agua empozada, pero esta vez al mismo nivel del agua del túnel. Esta parte del drenaje era mucho más grande que la anterior y la luz ahí era mucho mas intensa. La habitación tenía a los bordes unos enormes caminos que empezaban en unas escaleras que subían hasta una plataforma formando la entrada a la habitación. El joven se elevó y se colocó en la plataforma, estaba en lo cierto, ahí definitivamente, era donde habían ocultado a Qinglonmon.

En aquel lugar el agua brillaba con mucha más intensidad y donde se empozaba parecía ser un lugar sumamente profundo. Sobre la plataforma el joven hizo desaparecer el campo que lo rodeaba y miró con mucho interés el lugar del que provenía aquella intensa luz azul. Una amorfa figura de luz se veía en lo profundo, que a pesar del intenso brillo que emitía no llegaba a alumbrar el techo de la habitación, que parecía elevarse hasta el infinito.

–Será mejor que no des ninguna seña de vida por el momento, no queremos arruinar las cosas antes de haberlas empezado. –Un respiro hizo eco en la habitación y luego todo quedo sumido en el silencio. –Despierta o Gran Bestia Sagrada que descansas en lo profundo de las aguas, Gran Soberano del Este de nuestro Digimundo, atended a mi llamado.

Durante un momento no pareció suceder nada, todo seguía igual, el silencio sepulcral, el agua calmada y el joven sobre la plataforma, esperando una respuesta. Las aguas comenzaron a enturbiarse y la figura azul empezó a moverse en el fondo. Se escuchaban ruidos extraños una especie de gemidos o rugidos y un remolino empezaba a formar en el pozo. La luz se hizo más intensa y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar en la habitación, los cabellos del joven se revolvieron con el aire y sus ropas parecía que se iban a desprender de su cuerpo, que permanecía inmóvil y fijo en la plataforma. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo y el aire se cortaba apenas lo tocaba.

–Esto esta tomando más tiempo de que creí… –susurró para sus adentros.

Justo después de decir esto, todo se detuvo y el silencio otra vez. Con el cabello revuelto y su ropa arrugada se acercó al borde de la plataforma y se asomó para ver mejor el agua. Todo parecía tranquilo, y sucedió, Qinglonmon el enorme dragón emergió del agua y se dirigió hacia el techo terminando de iluminar el extenso lugar. El joven por fin pudo ver el techo de aquel sitio, que era muy alto. Una vez que el enorme dragón terminó de sacar su cuerpo del agua, flotando rodeó con su cuerpo la habitación y terminó con su rostro frente al del joven.

– ¿Quién me ha convocado? –preguntó el soberano.

–Soy uno de los niños elegidos que convocaron para proteger este digimundo. Mi nombre es Kriztian Farje.

–Es un gusto para mí poder conocer a uno de los niños elegidos que ayudan a preservar este digimundo.

–Es para mí también un gusto poder conocer a uno de los cuatro soberanos de este nuestro digimundo.

– ¿Y para qué has venido a verme? –preguntó Qinglonmon.

–Ghenai me envió para que me responda ciertas dudas y cuestionamientos que tengo sobre varios asuntos acerca de los niños elegidos, y que creo, ayudarán a poder preservar la paz tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo real.

–Eres libre de preguntarme acerca de todo lo que necesites y quieras saber, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrar mi gratitud.

–Primero permítame decirle que es un gran honor para mí poder hablar con usted. Con respecto a mis dudas espero tenga respuestas para todas ellas, de ese modo estaré mas tranquilo.

–Me alegra ver que no se cometió ningún error al escoger a los niños elegidos que protegerían este digimundo. Pero ya basta de formalidades, dime tus preguntas y yo veré si tengo las respuestas a tus dudas. –dicho esto la mirada de Kriztian cambió, ahora era penetrante, las ventanas a una mente fría y calculadora, parecía la mirada que solo otro tipo de persona ajena a los niños elegidos hubiera podido hacer, alguien con un corazón corrupto.

–Acerca de los emblemas… Existían ocho hasta hace poco, sin embargo, he sido testigo de la creación de un nuevo emblema, que ha caído en las manos de uno de los nuevos niños elegidos de Japón. Y si he entendido bien, solo deberían existir ocho emblemas: el valor, la amistad, el amor, la sinceridad, la lealtad, el conocimiento, la luz y la esperanza. Símbolos pertenecientes a los primeros niños elegidos de todo el mundo. Cada uno de esos emblemas es el guardián de un ángel legendario, y eran solo ocho ¿Cómo es posible que exista un noveno emblema?

–Interesante pregunta –el soberano sonrió un poco –todos los seres humanos guardan un emblema en su interior, mas allá de los ocho que mencionaste, que son los principales. Son muy pocos aquellos que pueden hacer que el emblema en sus corazones brille como lo han hecho los de estos niños elegidos. El joven del que hablas logró hacer que ese emblema brille y lo materializó, sin embargo aquellos que reestablecieron el digimundo tras nuestra derrota con los Darkmasters fueron los emblemas guardianes, por lo tanto solo esos son los que importan. Son los niños elegidos que los portan los que están destinados a traer de vuelta a los ángeles de la leyenda.

–Ya veo, me preocupaba mucho el origen del emblema de la bondad. Otra pregunta que quería hacerle es sobre las influencias malignas que existieron y los residuos que todavía quedan. Como ya sabe hubo aros malignos, agujas de control, redes oscuras y engranes negros. ¿Es posible que todavía queden rastros de todos estos disrruptores del equilibrio?

–Cuando el digimundo fue reconstruido la información fue copiada del antiguo digimundo, si no me equivoco todavía deben haber algunas redes oscuras, que son inofensivas y sin energía. En la isla File todavía quedan enterrados un buen número de engranes negros, pero sin ninguna energía maligna que los controle no son problema y el poder de los digivice puede neutralizarlos sin problema. Y si mal no recuerdo los nuevos niños elegidos destruyeron todas las agujas de control y eliminaron todos los aros malignos. –Había un extraño brillo en la mirada de Kriztian, había esuchado justo lo que necesitaba saber.

–¿Y las semillas de la Oscuridad?

–Ellas solo pueden provenir del mundo de la oscuridad, que ya se ha vuelto muy ajeno al digimundo –respondió el enorme dragón en tono cortante.

–Esta es mi última pregunta. ¿Por qué ustedes, las bestias sagradas, aún permanecen escondidos?

-Este Digimundo ia no nos necesita como antes, los cuatro soberanos ya no hacemos falta y ya le fallamos al Digimundo una vez, cuando no pudimos proteger y llamamos a los niños del mundo de los humanos, aquellos que tenían en sus corazones los emblemas de los ángeles guardianes. Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es ayudar purificando el agua y estoy seguro que Ghenai ha puesto a las demás bestias a realizar algún trabajo útil para todos.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo excelencia. Ha sido un placer conversar con usted.

-El placer ha sido mío. Me imagino el largo camino que ha sido venir hasta esta parte de las cloacas de la ciudad, permíteme concederte un último favor para hacer te el regreso mas fácil. -Dicho esto un burbuja de agua envolvió al joven. El hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y mientras el enorme digimon regresaba a las profundidades el joven en la burbuja empezó a elevarse en la habitación. Todo se oscureció y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la ciudad de las máquinas encima de una de las entradas a las alcantarillas.

El sitio donde estaba no le parecía nada familiar asi que supuso estaba lejos de la puerta al digimundo así que el joven se elevo en el aire por encima de la ciudad para tener una idea de a que sitio dirigirse. Antes de sobrepasar los techos de la mayoria de edificaciones de la ciudad, su rostro palideció y se dejó caer casi hasta chocar con el suelo donde se quedo levitando mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-No me habias dicho que Megakabuterimon vigilaba esta zona. -Dijo el joven en un susurro mientras vigilaba el cielo.

-Efectivamente. -respondió una voz que provenía del bolsillo del joven.

-Pues yo lo único que veo es un inmenso HerculesKabuterimon sobrevolando la ciudad. Si nos ve estamos muertos.

Solo se escucho un respiro y el joven se convirtio en una sombra y se movió por el suelo hasta un edificio y por uno de sus muros subió hasta lo mas alto. Ya no se le veía al gigantesco digimon guardián. Hasta que se dio cuenta, Hercules Kabuterimon vigilaba desde lo alto del edificio. El Joven pasaría un buen rato ahí si quería irse sin ser visto. Hasta que escucho la voz de una digimon...

-Goodnight Moon!


End file.
